charlie bolten's life and death story
by metai12
Summary: what if troy had a younger brother? what if this said younger brother was a famous surfer and boater what if one day he went out to see and didn't come back? what if he died? and only his best friend could see him?...  this is my first story so be nice


the sceen opens with a picture view of hawaii it was early in the morning around seven or eight and the camara zooms in on one of the mansions by the water then they heard a women's voice yell out "come on boys! the competion is in an hour! wakey wakey!" then we hear an alarm going off and in one of the rooms a hand reached out from under neath the covers and slammed it on the alaram clock which goes off "come on boys! we don't want to be late!" the cover suddenly flew off as a boy of 17 slowly got up he opened his tired eyes to reveal a left eye green and a right eye blue with dark brown hair he yawned and then the women's voice then yelled "charles bolten you get your ass up right now!" the boy who's name is charles bolten but goes by the name charlie rolled his eyes and the women yelled up "don't you roll your eyes at me!" "i'm up mom!" "good now get dressed and met us down stairs we need to get there early! today's gonna be a good one i can feel it!" "alright mom i'll be down there in five!" "you better! oh and get your brother up!" "yes mom!" "thank you!" charlie ruffled his hair and pulled on some black jeans and a black shirt with his necklace which is a bottle cap with the words best big brother in the world on it with a black attachable string his younger brother sam made it for him when he was 14 and he has never took it off and he's not started now. he pulled on his black leather jacket he already had his swim suit on so he didn't bother putting it on. he looked at his calender and it read 'the 19th of june' with a big red circle around it with the words 'today's the big day' on it. he got out of his room and went into the room two doors down and knocked on it while saying "come on sammy! time to get up!" "charlie it's seven in the morning!" sam's voice was heard "oh so you don't want to see me win first place at the surfing competion today? in about an hour?" there was nothing behind the door then it opened to reveal a nine year old boy who could pass for charlie's twin but with green eyes "give me two minutes" charlie smirked and ruffled his brother's hair and said "that's what i thought" he walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table "good morning charles!" his mom said happily as she put some pancakes and eggs on the plate "good morning mom this looks great i'm starving" "obvisouly charles you didn't eat anything yesterday because of nervs but i know you'll do great today like always" she kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair a bit before saying "now let up you've got a big today oh good morning sammy" his mom said to sam who had just walked in and sat beside charlie and started to eat his breakfist "i can't wait to see all those rich kids looks on their faces when you beat them charlie!" sam said "i know it's gonna be awesome i just kind of wish dad was here" "oh hunny you know that that the meeting was important to him" "yeah i know" he rolled his eyes as he ate his breakfist "alright i am done let's go!" "alright alright hunny go get your surf board" "mom i tied it on top of the truck last night oh and when is scottie coming?" "her plane should be here by now maybe she's waiting for us at the competion" "let's go let's go!" they all went to the compietion and laurie was right scottie was sitting on the side walk "scottie!" "hi charlie!" scottie got up and hugged him tightly and said "good luck on your compietion today char i hear the waves are pretty tough today" "i know i'm so excited" "be carefull out there charlie" scottie said "i'm always carefull scottie" they hugged one more time before he got ready for the compietion and to make a long story short he manage to win the compietion his family and friend cheered for him they had a party for him afterwards. they spent their whole summer in hawaii having the time of their lifes but they all had to go back home. they were now currently driving to their house with charlie in the passenger seat and scottie and sam in the back seat while laurie was driving the truck "that was the best summer ever" scottie said after listining to the radio for a few moments "it was i'm sad that it's over" charlie said "well who knows maybe next summer will be even better" scottie said "i hate the fact that school is starting next week" "me too" "me three" sam said "you don't have to listin to dad telling me to try out for the basketball team i've told him a thousand times that i hate basketball" "and you've told him twenty times that you love the water" sam said "yeah hey maybe before school starts we can start working on my boat" "why? what's wrong with it?" "well on a test run i accidently ran it into some rocks" "oh my god where you hurt?" scottie asked "no i was fine just a couple of bruises but as for the boat it's in pretty bad shape i was thinking that we could rebuild it and give it a paint job" "that sounds cool and then after we're done we can all go out and have a test run" scottie suggested "that sounds good when do you want to start working on it?" "how about...tomorrow?" "sure" "sounds good scottie" sam said as laurie drove into the drive way and they all got out and charlie untied his surf board off from the top of the truck and grabbed his suit case "hey sammy can you get my other suit case?" "sure" "thanks sammy" "no problem charlie" they all carried the stuff in and charlie put his surf board in his room and throw his suitcase and backpack onto his bed before grabbing some of his boat stuff and carried it out to the car "sam scottie come on!" they all climbed into charlie's car which was a truck and sam was stuck in the middle while scottie was in the passenger seat they kept workig on the boat all day and they even slept in the boat.


End file.
